


Promethius Unchained

by Devilc



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Crossover, Feral!Sam, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester arrived on Atlantis in shackles and with a dark cloud hanging over his head.  Ronon didn't give a damn about what Sam may or may not have done back on earth. He just wanted to know if the new guy could fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promethius Unchained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pr0n Battle 8](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html). Prompt: Ronon Dex/Sam Winchester, groove, wax, cut.

Sam Winchester arrived on Atlantis in shackles and with a dark cloud hanging over his head.

Ronon didn't give a damn about what Sam may or may not have done back on earth. He didn't care that Sam had a genius level IQ, or an off the charts level of the ATA gene, or that he had some strange mental powers.

He just wanted to know if the new guy could fight.

_Oh. Yes._

And, as Sam flips him over on the freshly waxed fancy wood floor of some palace they're staying in while Woolsey and Sheppard negotiate a treaty and lines his dick up in the groove of Ronon's hip, it occurs to Ronon that Sam can probably fuck as well as he fights.

He laughs on the inside in anticipation. It's not every day that Ronon finds somebody who can manhandle/beat/best him in some way, and well, when he does, it's a turn on.

Ronon knows that Sam has been dying for a chance to cut loose these past few weeks. For all of the sparkle in those clear hazel eyes, or that big dimpled smile of his, Ronon sees that Sam carries mayhem in his heart in ways that not even Sheppard dreams of.

He groans bone-deep as Sam's hands clench his ass brutally hard, and Ronon knows he's going to have bruises there -- reminding him of the feel of those big, meaty hands for days -- and that, the feel of those hands digging in, coupled with the knowledge of what's in store, sends frissons of static crackling up Ronon's spine, as do Sam's utterly abandoned, animalistic grunts and snarls as he sucks and licks and finally _bites_ at the junction of Ronon's neck and shoulder, almost as if he's out for blood.

Ronon arches back, thrusting in time, his nails raking their own set of furrows down Sam's back as he chafes his dick against Sam's belly before finding his own sweat-slick groove and riding it for all he's worth as Sam's relentless drive takes them both to the edge and pushes them over.

It's been six months since he came to Atlantis, and there's still a black cloud hanging over Sam's head as far as Woolsey and the rest of Stargate Command is concerned. They don't trust him. They're afraid of his gifts.

But as they roll apart, sticky with come and sweat, panting, Sam catches his eye and in that moment, Ronon _knows_. And his own look tells Sam it's mutual.

Because, any guy who fucks as unhesitatingly hard as he fights?

Ronon's got his back.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Continues in [Promethius Unbound.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51546)


End file.
